Rules of the Maze
Synopsis While there have been warnings of spoilers in the arcs before this, this second to last answer arc will expose much if not all of the secrets. Readers who have not watched the episodes or played the Sound Novels or read the manga adaptions are warned. Arg! Spoilers there be! First Half Thus, Rika explains in her Adult Voice while surrounded by time fragments that she has been repeatedly born in Hinamizawa of June, 1983. The different fragments show on their sides scenes such as a blushing chibi Rena and another with her with Keiichi. Mion also appears on one face of a fragment that drifts by. Each time she returns, slightly different actions result in different deaths. She addresses the viewer: "As you have seen these worlds along with me, I believe you already know this, but these worlds had several Rules they must obey." First Rule With a flashback to Keiichi killing Mion and Rena in Onikakushi-hen, Rika explains that he was possessed by a bizarre persecution complex. In a flashback to the murder of Satoko in the question arc Watanagashi-hen and its answer arc Meakashi-hen, she explains how Shion "committed atrocious murder after murder." The flashback shifts to Rena striking Mion on her head in Tsumihoroboshi-hen. Rika explains that in that world, Rena believed that the Sonozaki family were involved with an invading alien species. As more time fragments pass over a vision of Keiichi, Satoko, Rena, Mion, and Shion, Rika insists that all of them are genuinely caring and kind. However, over time they all become controlled by their delusional thoughts and engage in destructive violence. She notes that, depending on the circumstances, the perpetrator of the violence changes. Second Rule As a single fragment of time glows, Rika introduces the next rule over respective flashbacks. The three deaths are believed to be connected with The Series of Mysterious Deaths: *Tomitake Jirō and Takano Miyo are murdered on the night of the ''Watanagashi'' Festival. *Soon after, she will also be killed. Rika insists that these deaths are "not accidental" since they "inevitably occur in every world." Rika believes that a "powerful will" wants the three deaths to happen. Over a flashback of her corpse being pecked at by crows, Rika confesses that she has no idea who kills her nor for what reason. With a flashback of Shion disguised as Mion walking with Keiichi, then her trying to give an injection to Shion, Rika notes the rumor that the Sonozaki family is involved. Rika notes that in the worlds where Shion loses her mind, she did try to kill her. She then recalls the arcs where Hōjō Teppei returns to abuse Satoko. She declares those a "dead-end world." Over scenes of Satoko suffering, Rika laments that they could do nothing. She continues in the realm of time fragments that she wants to protect all of them who are precious to her. She wants to break through "Fate's Maze" to achieve a happy future. She opens her eyes as she knows she will enter another Hinamizawa: "This time, will I be able to save everyone?" Rika extends her hand and tells Hanyū "let's go." A fragment glows, expands, engulfs the scene, and with a groan, Rika finds herself looking up from the ground below the road. Keiichi calls to her from the road above while Mion, Rena, and Satoko look on. They call to her, and she rises with a very depressed expression. To herself in her Adult Voice, Rika recalls that she had been playing with everyone behind the shrine. She looks about and calls for Hanyū. A translucent Hanyū appears before her. As Hanyū sheepishly whines, Rika demand to know the date. Hanyū nearly starts to cry, and Rika tells her to pull herself together. Hanyū stammers that it is "1983 . . . early June," and the Watanagashi Festival is the Sunday after next. As Hanyū sadly counts on her fingers, Rika turns away realizing how little time they have in the current world. Hanyū sadly suggests that the length of time that they can go back is gradually becoming shorter. Keiichi and the rest come upon her to see how she is. Rika reverts to her Child Voice and insists that she is fine with a "Mii!" She gets up and tells Keiichi that she wishes to ask him something. She asks him if he remembers the night of the Watanagashi Festival. Keiichi wonders why she would asks since he was not in Hinamizawa the previous year and has never experienced the Festival. Desperate, Rika asks him if he remembers climbing onto the roof of the school. He does not, and Rika lowers her head sadly. Satoko asks her what is wrong, and Mion wonders if she hit her head, but Rika puts on a cute smile and assures them that she is fine with a "Nipaa~." That night at home, in her Adult Voice, Rika declares herself "an idiot" for even hoping. As Satoko sleeps, Rika continues that if Keiichi remembered, he might have been of some help. Hanyū insists that there is no way Keiichi could have remembered. Rika laments that, just once, he did remember and was able to save Rena. Hanyū sadly reminds that while they have basically lived a hundred years, that was the only time he remembered. She suggests that they are, "fated to disappear without being able to do anything." "Disappear?" Rika asks. She reminds Hanyū that she has been the only one to see Hanyū from the start. Hanyū accepts this, then reminds her that she has been in Hinamizawa long before Rika was born. While she has been by Rika's side all that time, "no one has ever noticed me." This upsets Rika. She produces a jar of kimchi, and as a chibi Hanyū whimpers, chibi Rika shovels in a few bites. Hanyū cries over the spiciness, only to have Rika declare that she will shut Hanyū's "pouting mouth," with such. She then swallows a few gulps of her wine. Hanyū protests that the alcohol will make her sick as she collapses. As a chibi Hanyū writhes over the combination of spicy kimchi and wine, chibi Rika responds that Hanyū's words irritated her. She reminds Hanyū that their senses are linked. Returning to normal, Rika looks out her window and speaks the names, "Keiichi, Rena, Shion," and asks who, in this world, "will take action?" She would like to prevent the tragedy, but she believes two weeks proves far too short. At the Irie Clinic, Irie Kyōsuke finishes giving a shot to the whincing Satoko. Takano Miyo smiles next to him, and Rika sits near her to give her support. Rika tells Satoko that her shot is already done. Takano places a bandage on Satoko's stomach and reminds her not to rub her wound. Irie then reminds Satoko to take her "usual test." Satoko goes off with Takano to take the test. A translucent Hanyū appears next to Rika and tells her she will see how Satoko is doing. Satoko complains to Takano about the difficulty of her tests. After they leave, Rika asks Irie how Satoko is doing. Irie assures Rika that Satoko seems to be recovering. He states that Satoko's "bad results" from the previous week are explained by a sudden change in weather that irritated her sympathetic nerves. As he jots notes, he explains that Satoko is "Level 3." He turns to Rika and reminds her, directly, that there is no cure for someone who has reached that stage. Meanwhile, Satoko takes a Rorschach test. She sees a person happy he finally met his big sister after a long separation. Over their testing, Irie continues his talk with Rika. He encourages her not to lose hope, and he vows he will find a way to cure Satoko. As Hanyū passes through the wall to observe Satoko and Takano, Rika assures Irie that she believes her, and it the possibility of a cure that she participates in Irie's studies. Irie asks her not to reveal the disease to Satoko. Rika responds that she thinks it is a test for a nutritional supplement. Finished and tired in the waiting room, Satoko asks what the examination tested. Rika responds with a "Mii!" and a confession that she does not what to tell her. Satoko sighs, but notes that through the testing they get their expenses paid by Irie. Takano and Irie enter to give Satoko her medicine: an injection she must take twice daily. Irie asks if they are heading to their Club, and Satoko brightens and excitedly tells him that they have a special event planned for the day. A chibi Irie starts to fantasize about Satoko and Rika suffering a penalty game of wearing maid outfits. He happily produces a rack of such costumes. Blank chibi Satoko and Rika stare as Irie dances about with the costumes as Hanyū enters. As Rika politely refuses Irie's suggestion that she try on a maid costume, Hanyū looks down sad. Second Half At an intersection, Rena, waiting with Mion on their bikes, scolds Keiichi for being late. When he asks where Rika and Satoko are, Mion explains it is faster to meet them in Okinomiya. When he asks why the Club is meeting there, Mion playfully responds that it will be "fun." Outside a store with a number of other children, Rika and Satoko wait. Rika looks down irritated and thinks to herself in her Adult Voice that she already knows what will happen. She predicts that the three will be late so she and Satoko will have to wait at least ten minutes. Hanyū appears behind her to add that Mion will suggest that they play Karuta. Rika confesses to her that this is one event she has grown tired of repeating "over and over again." Keiichi and the rest arrive. When he asks about the crowd of children, Mion excitedly responds that there is a prize of ¥50,000. Satoko notices the three and runs to them while complaining that they are late. Rika looks after her and again looks bored when Mion and Keiichi argue over who is to blame. Inside the store, Mion explains that she is close to the owner, and every so often they hold a tournament to attract customers. Rena asks what the penalty will be, and Mion immediately responds that the winner can do whatever they want with the losers. As Keiichi eagerly accepts, the non plussed Rika looks down again and laments how tedious the repeated situation has become. A happy Satoko interrupts her thoughts by bubbling excitedly over the ¥50,000. Rika reverst to her "cute" expression and Child Voice to agree and suggest they can buy a lot of soy sauce with the money. Keiichi asks Mion what game they will play, but she just smiles and knowingly advises him to keep looking forward to it. As Rika slowly takes her seat, in her Adult Voice she notes that Mion's games often prove inconsistent, so she hopes that, for once, it will not be Karuta. Hanyū warns her not to get her hopes up. Rika sadly agrees. Keiichi turns and notices Rika's mood and asks her if she is bored. Rika plays "cute" and denies that she is, but then looks a little sly then confesses to Keiichi that she finds it difficult to keep her interest when she can see the future outcome. This stuns Keiichi, who then asks if she knows what type of game they will play. Seeming to regret what she said, Rika claims that she was just "mumbling." Keiichi insists that she has him interested, and asks her if she learned the identity of the game from Mion. She simply responds that she "just knows," "What kind of game we will be playing, and the outcome of the match." Keiichi smiles and declares that she really is the Miko-san of the Furude Shrine. He then asks her to reveal the game, which she does. She then reveals that they will choose their seats by lot, and she will get the second seat on the left. She then details exactly where everyone will sit. Keiichi decides to see if this will indeed happen. Yoshirō arrives apologizing for the delay. He naturally announces that the game is Karuta to the disappointment of many. Mion happily places a box to choose the seating, and the results match Rika's prediction. Keiichi is stunned, while the rest simply take their seats, with both Rena and Satoko chibi-declaring they will triumph. Keiichi remains serious and speechless; Rika turns to him and with a satisfied smile gives him a "Nipaa~!" Very quietly, Keiichi responds that he has heard from the elders of Hinamizawa that she is the reincarnation of Oyashiro-sama, "and you can predict the future, or something like that. . . ." Rika responds that she does not make a prediction: "It's a Fate that has already been decided." She further explains that he cannot oppose Fate. Suddenly, Keiichi starts laughing. He declares, "to a guy," the words "Destiny" and "Fate" provoke "a particularly passionate feeling." Rika gives a slightly surprised, "Mii?" Keiichi then invites her to watch him, "break this petty Fate!" He announces to Mion that he has played Karuta ''several times already. He claims that since he is a "super-expert" the game will not be fair to everyone else. He asks Yoshirō to provide another game. Mion accuses him of lying because he is actually weak at the game, and he retorts that she should not be so foolish. With a bright burst of ''anime light shining upon him as he strikes a heroic pose, he demands if she does not understand his "beautiful sportsmanship." Mion concedes and asks Yoshirō to bring a different game. He produces a game which is a large strawberry that has numerous slots in it. A chibi Mion chortles at how "good or bad" does not matter with this game as Okamura Suguru nervously approaches it with a fork-shaped game piece. He sticks it in successfully, while Rena moves directly to Take Home Mode over the cute figurine on the top of the game. Satoko then start to insert her fork. As this goes on, Keiichi looks at Rika who watches with interest. Keiichi remarks that just moments before, she had a really bored look on her face. He asks her to confess that she really did not want to play Karuta. Rika looks down and, in her Adult Voice, admits that she will not hide it. Keiichi reminds her that all she had to say was that she did not want to play Karuta. If she just gives up because "it is Fate," then "it's already over." The clock strikes and Keiichi looks determined. Mion suddenly interrupts that the game has to stop. She gets up and declares it postponed "by order of Sonozaki Mion." The children and Keiichi protest. He chases her outside demanding to know why she is running away. She apologizes that she has to go to work. As Satoko, Rika, and Rena file outside, Yoshirō promises to keep the prize available for next time then offers Keiichi a consolation gift. As he hands Keiichi a small bag, Rika's expression changes to fear. As Rena demands to know what his prize is, Keiich reveals the doll. Satoko finds it cute, as does Rena. Mion walks up and teases Keiichi for receiving something that does not suit him. A chibi Keiichi snaps back at her. He raises the doll as he starts to declare to whom he will give the doll. Rika desperately shouts "Keiic-" only to see Keiichi offer the doll to Mion. Mion tries to protest that dolls, "wouldn't suit my character either," but Keiichi states that while her protests may be true, "you still seem like a girl to me." Mion blushes then looks to Rena who replies that she would like her to accept Keiichi's feelings. Keiichi then hands Mion the doll and playfully warns her that if she does not take care of it, he will be upset. With a further blush, Mion takes the doll with a bit of wetness in her eyes. Satoko smiles while Rika stands shocked. As the still blushing Mion takes her leave with the doll, Rena wishes her a goodbye, and Hanyū appears behind Rika. She expresses surprise that not only was the game changed, Keiichi gave the doll to Mion. In her Adult Voice, Rika agrees that had he not given the doll to Mion, over a flashback of scenes from Meakashi-hen, Mion's feelings would have been hurt and the tragedy triggered. "But Keiichi did not do that." As Keiichi's stomach growls, Rika wonders if, without her telling him, Keiichi actually understood Mion's feelings. Keiichi laughs and admits he is hungry and invites Rena, Satoko, and her to get something to eat. While Hanyū remains meek and scared, Rika concludes that Keiichi changed the Fate of Karuta and broke the "path destined for tragedy." Hanyū still looks sad and fades away. Keiichi calls Rika to go with them. Rika continues: "Fate can be changed if you will it. He taught that to me." She concludes that there is something different about her current world and starts to walk towards him. She vows to fight one more time. Teaser '' Chibi'' Rika and Chibi Hanyū announce "The Hinamizawa Tourist Agency" presentation of their top five famous places: *5 - The Hinamizawa Bus Stop: "where you might just get to see a Nipaa~''!' if you're lucky!" *4 - The Irie Medical Clinic: "where you might just get a suspicious injection!" *3 - The Saiguden: "how about giving Oyashiro-sama's curse a go?" *2 - The Dam Construction Site: "brought to you complete with Ryūgū Rena and the chop of her freshly bloodstained axe!" *1 - The Sonozaki Family Torture Room: "where you can fully enjoy a show that lets you experience first hand having your very own fingernails ripped out!" As Chibi Hanyū "Auu~"s, Chibi Rika introduces the next episode in her Child Voice. *Hanyū: "Come one! Come all! To Hinamizawa!" *Rka: "As if anyone's going to come!" Characters In order of appearance *Furude Rika *Ryūgū Rena *Maebara Keiichi *Sonozaki Mion *Hōjō Satoko *Sonozaki Shion *Tomitake Jirō (flashback) *Takano Miyo *Hōjō Teppei *Furude Hanyū *Irie Kyōsuke *Unnamed Children at Game Store *Okamura Suguru *Tomita Daiki *Yoshirō Referbacks and Forwards *'''Footsteps and Apologies: '''First identification of Hanyū: "Au~ Au~!" *"Go Back, Rika, Do it Again! Wheel Spinning 'Round and 'Round": Rika enters a new world at different ages. In other words, she does not necessarily start from birth, nor does she start at the same time. Arcs such as Himatsubushi-hen demonstrate that she sometimes enters a world much younger. A later arc Saikoroshi-hen reveals that Rika has returned even earlier. *'Did You have a Nice Trip?: '''Hanyū will also fall from the road in the same spot. *'Memories: 'Rika questions Keiichi since in previous arcs he had memories from ''Onikakushi-hen. *Rika suggests that Keiichi's remembering ''Onikakushi-hen ''allowed him to save Rena. Granted, she was the only one saved. *In Vino Veritas: Rika has been drinking wine all along. *Keiichi was late during Jealousy of the question arc Watanagashi-hen. *'Soy Sauce: '''As explained in answer arc to ''Watanagashi-hen, Meakashi-hen, Rika goes to Shion, who is disguised as Mion, under the pretense of obtaining soy sauce. *'''Shion or Mion?: technically, it is revealed in Meakashi-hen that the Mion at the game is actually Shion in disguise. Keiichi does not know this. Mion will later cry over what Shion tells her about Keiichi claiming that she would not like a "girly" thing like a doll. This, according to Shion, retriggers the "demon," now known to be the Hinamizawa Syndrome, in her. However, unlike in Meakashi-hen and its question arc Watanagashi-hen, Keiichi already knows Shion who appears able to walk freely in Hinamizawa. Also, Rika refers to her as "Mion" to Hanyū. *'Keiichi X Rena X Mion X Rena X Keichi . . . :' too much bandwidth has been wasted on the relative crushes. In many arcs Rena does appear to have a starting crush on Keiichi. She does, in her own way, give way to Mion who clearly does have a crush on him as she confesses to Shion in Meakashi-hen. Mion also fears Rena has a crush on him as well. Depending on where in various arcs, Shion will help or sometimes tease her sister. Thus, Mion gloats after the Watanagashi ''Festival when Keiichi does not remember that Shion obviously flirted with him. For his part, Keiichi is the last person to notice. Trivia *'Time Fragments''' (時のかけら・''toki no kakera''): now what Rika picks up when Eiko Shimamiya (島みやえい子) sings this line in the opening sequence is clear. Each fragment contains a version of time. *'"You'll Learn the Rules!": '''Rika makes clear that in all fragments Jirō, Takano, and she die. *'"Speak Like a Child": Rika speaks to Hanyū in her Adult Voice which suggests that her Child Voice is an affectation she uses with others. *Rika and Hanyū's senses are linked. Hanyū does not like spicy foods, nor can she handle alcohol. Rika "punishes" her by eating spicy foods. In a later arc, Hanyū reveals that she likes sweet things, and Rika will bargain with her with promises to eat sweet things. The Chibi Rika also makes a rather salacious inference in a later Teaser. *Level 3 *Rorschach Test *"¥50,000" is ~$212.77 in May, 1983 or ~$537.43 in 2018. Cultural References *''Kimchi'' *''Karuta'' *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miko Miko]' (巫女)':' though Rika seems to take care of the shrine and rituals as a true priestess or ''Kannushi (神主), priestesses are very rare, and she is always called a "miko" in the Sound Novels, and manga and anime adaptions. *''When They Cry Wiki'' would appreciate anyone who can identify the second game. Memorable Moments *Rika explains everything that has been seen prior to this moment, except who is behind it all. Arg. Spoilers! Arg. *Rika and kimchi. *Keiichi notices Rika's mood and changes the game. *The Doll Quotes *"I am born repeatedly into the Hinamizawa of June, 1983, experiencing the same timeline." - Rika *"To put it another way, a powerful will wants this to occur." - Rika *"I was an idiot to even hope for it." - Rika *"Rika, from our perspective, we have lived in these worlds for over a hundred years, but that miracle only happened one time." - Hanyū *"On this day, Keiichi and the others will be late, and we will wait here for tens of minutes." - Rika *"When someone plans something with a strong Will, it is likely to become an unchanging Fate." - Hanyū **"I know!" - Rika *"It's not that I'm bored, it's just that I find it difficult to keep interest when I can see the outcome of the future." - Rika *"Quite true . . . I will not hide that fact now." - Rika **"Then, all you had to say is you didn't want to play Karuta. If you just give up because it's Fate, then that's the end." - Keiichi *"Wh-what are you saying?! Dolls wouldn't suit my character either! I'm crude and spunky! Kei-chan, even you always say that!" - Mion **"That may be so, but you still seem like a girl to me." - Keiichi *"I'll fight one more time." - Rika Gallery Rika asks Hanyū to Enter New World.png Hanyū First Appearance.png|Hanyū's first full appearance. Rika and Hanyū at Rika's Rebirth.png|Hanyū tells Rika "where" in time she is. Don't Mess with Rika.png|Don't Mess with the Rika! Hanyū Passes Through a Wall.png|Hanyū passes through a wall. Hanyū Watches Satoko and Takano.png|Hanyū watches Satoko take her test from Takano. Hanyū Sees Irie Maid Obsession.png|'Hanyū Witnesses Irie's Maid Fetish' When They Cry Wikia assures that this is included for SCIENCE! and not just for the view of Takano's superior posterior, goodness no! Higurashi Kai Title Card 06.png|The episode title card. Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Minagoroshi-hen Episodes